fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Not Accounted For
Present Not Accounted For is episode 5a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Lupe *Mr. Mufflin *Janitor Poopatine *Classmates *Fankylechum *Man-Arctica *Agent Johnson Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Candi Milo as Lupe *Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica and Agent Johnson *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Plot Fanboy wakes up one morning to find an excited Chum Chum leaning into his face! He wonders what's going on, then Chum Chum jumps around happily, telling Fanboy today is his birthday! But Fanboy forgot the big day and pretends he didn't forget so he wouldn't upset his friend. After Chum Chum leaves, Fanboy blames his alarm clock for not reminding him about the big day. But when the boys get to school, they're greeted by a celebrating group of classmates, they have set up a private party for Chum Chum! Fanboy wonders what to get for his friend. Lupe tells him she made a sun with Chum Chum's face on it, Yo got rocket boots disguised as gift boxes, and Fankylechum made a mecharex. Fanboy decided to distract Chum Chum with a game of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, but winds up pinning his butt instead. Then, Kyle arrives to perform a magic show for Chum Chum, and everyone is amused. Fanboy, however, decided to skip the magic show and find a gift. He finds flowers, but was interrupted by Chuggy, who baked a cake with Man-Arctica in it. Man-Arctica reads a poem by Chuggy (which mostly reads "Wah"), but Fanboy says they can't open presents without having ice cream, too. However, Fankylechum's mecharex gift is also a frozen yogurt dispenser, leaving Fanboy mad. He then runs into Janitor Poopatine, who shows him his collection of "junk gifts", but is then arrested by Agent Johnson. Fanboy then finds a briefcase among the latter, then decides to use it as a gift. He runs back to the party, and is about to give it to Chum Chum when Agent Johnson comes in and takes it, and he gives another to Chum Chum. The upset Fanboy finally decided to bite the bullet and tell Chum Chum that he forgot his birthday and couldn't get a gift. But to his surprise, he did! Chum Chum tells﻿ Fanboy his gift was spending the whole day with him, the gift he gives him every year. Everyone is happy, Fanboy, too. The episode ends with Fanboy and Chum Chum watching the "Chumsun" set together. Songs *''Birthday Cheer'' *''Speech Sequence'' Gallery 'Title Card' 1.jpg 5643277601_a289c9cae3.jpg 5643277035_a3946abf29_z.jpg 5643276695_f4e75a0af5_z.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Chum Chum turns 10 years old in this episode. *First season 2 appearance of Agent Johnson and Janitor Poopatine. Also, this is the first time Yo has a speaking role this season. *Fanboy is the only kid at the party to not wear a party hat (not counting Chum Chum wearing his crown). *The snow background of Kyle's speech is similer to the Frosty Mart roof's winter wilderness from "Fan vs. Wild". *Starting this episode, everyone is interested in Kyle's magic. *Fanboy breaks the fourth wall by grabbing an invisible rod near the camera while looking for a present. Continuity *Just before Kyle starts his magic show, Chum Chum says, "I didn't know you did magic", which is a reference to "Lord of the Rings". *The music cue during Kyle's speech sequence is is the same as Fanboy's nightmare from "The Tell-Tale Toy". It's also heard in "HypnotOZed". *In the first season, the party hats were pink with yellow polka dots and pink pom poms. In this episode, the party hats are also now blue with multicolored polka dots and pink pom poms. *The background music that plays when Kyle's magic show starts is the same as in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" when Necronomicon asks Sigmund to sign his back flap. *This is the second episode in which Dollarnator makes a non-speaking role, the first being "Refill Madness". According to the script and storyboard, he was supposed to have a speaking role, but the scene was cut. *The blue flame Kyle holds in his hand is the same flame he holds in the theme song. *During Kyle's speech sequence, at 5:48 when the camera spins around him during the first scene where he is in the spotlight and before it turns into the snow, the younger version of Marsha can be seen next to Hank. She is also seen later on after the speech sequence, applauding. *Third episode to feature someone's birthday. ("Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached") *Second episode to have someone performing a magic show ("Lord of the Rings"). *Fourth time Kyle gives a goofy remark to what Fanboy or Chum Chum says ("Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Tooth or Scare"). Goofs *Kyle is heard cheering "Happy Birthday, Chum Chum!" in the crowd, but he is not here yet. *When Kyle arrives to perform his magic show, he does not have a party hat, but when Fanboy tells everyone they can't open presents yet and in the rest of the episode (not counting the slideshow montage), Kyle is wearing a party hat. It's possible he put one on after his magic show ended. *Before Kyle begins his speech, Chum Chum comes in without his crown on. When the camera zooms out to view the classroom and the lights go out while Kyle begins his speech, Chum Chum is wearing his crown again. *Chuggy is wearing his chef's hat while watching Chum Chum open Dollarnator's present, but when he gasps while learning Fanboy brought no present, he has switched back to his regular party hat. *For the entire scene with the birthday cake, Lupe is wearing one party hat instead of three. *When Fanboy tells everyone they can't open presents yet, Kyle is not wearing his cape. *There are several goofs during the flashback montage: *#While Chum Chum was singing the birthday cheer, Fanboy looks scared, but when he was actually doing it earlier Fanboy was smiling. *#When Chum Chum pins Fanboy's butt, they are next to the door, but when he did it earlier they are by the teacher's desk. *#During the Man-Arctica flashback, no students or presents were seen. Also, Man-Arctica never stepped on Fanboy. *#Chum Chum said that he and Fanboy opened presents together, but Fanboy never opened any presents in the episode. *Several times in this episode, the front of Chum Chum's crown constantly changes positions on his head. Sometimes, it's at the front, sometimes, it's on the back and sometimes it's on the side. *When Chum Chum is going to open Dollarnator's present, everyone is around him, yet when he is opening the present in the next shot, Kyle has moved closer to him and Chuggy, Fankylechum and the cake with Man-Arctica have disappeared. *When Kyle finishes his speech sequence, Chuggy has switched to his chef hat before bringing in the cake. *Duke and Cheech aren't wearing their party hats when they set up their gifts for Chum Chum. *Chuggy's birthday cake is white when he brings it in, but turns blue when Man-Arctica arrives. When Fanboy brings his briefcase gift, the cake is white again. *During several of the magic show scenes, the kids constantly change their places one shot after another. *When Chum Chum is opening a present before getting blindfolded by Fanboy, three yellow balloons can be seen over his head, but in every scene before and after, the balloons are not there. *Kyle mysterously vanishes after Chum Chum talks about the things Fanboy did with him. *Fanboy should've known better to crank the mecharex's tail to despense the frozen yogurt, rather than press a button on its neck. Allusions *The episode's title is a spoof on the phrase "present and accounted for". *'Beauty and the Beast' - When Chum Chum says "Be my guest!" this is a nod to the name of one of the songs in the movie. *'Godzilla' - The background music heard during the speech sequence sounds strikingly similar to the theme of the movie for this popular Japanese movie monster. *'Lord of the Rings' - The snow scene of Kyle's speech sequence closley resembles the snow scene from Lord of the Rings. It's also very metal album cover esque. *The final scene of Kyle's speech sequence has Kyle over a light background. The lights are bright and neon colored, and have special effects. Those effects were used for the special background of the coundown to New Year's Eve 2001. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Birthday Episodes